Stuck in the middle with you
by hannah-louise-xD
Summary: Max and Fang tell each other about their feelings, causing Nudge to catch them in an awkward position. Rated T for the moment. Vote on my poll! :
1. Chapter 1

A/N OMG!! Thank you for all the people that reviewed and read in my last story, if you didn't please read it!! I decided that I'm not going to continue what I wrote and leave it as a one shot :) I hope you enjoy this fic which I will make longer and add some chapters. Hope you enjoy it :) Please vote on my poll for future stories. This fic shall be rated M in the future but at the moment I will rate it T and give warning when the rating will change. Thanks!

A longer version of the summary is that Max and Fang get caught by Nudge, (you'll understand what they were doing later on in the fic) they have to try telling the flock and still keeping up their relationship without mentally scarring the other flock members. I know that Fang is OOC but hey what can I say Max brings him out of his shell I guess! Also all of the flock are living in a home somewhere cold.

Disclaimer= I'm not a magician so I can't magic up Fang so I guess I can't magic myself into James Patterson, thus clearly showing that I am not the author of the Maximum Ride novels :P

MAX P.O.V

I curled into the warm object beside me, gosh it was cold, (They're living somewhere cold don't know where though :P) the memories from last night all came to me at once.

_Flashback_

"_Max why can't you understand that we're meant to be together?"_

"_Well Fang of course I want a relationship you know being on the run and all... Come on! As if we could ever have a relationship with flyboys and white coats trying to catch us every day!"_

_Fang punched the wall and I could tell that I had got him angry, but before I could retaliate Fang pinned me up against the wall._

"_Max you listen to me, we can be together, OK? There is hope and don't you even try to deny it."_

_With that he kissed me. I was still in shock on how many words that Fang had just uttered but after that I began to kiss him back, our lips moulded together like jigsaw puzzles (A/N Cliché I know but hey its still cute!) he was the one to break away first so that we could breathe._

"_Oh my god, Oh my god" I muttered to myself, and tried to run away from him so I could fly away from reality, away from the confines of my bedroom but Fangs arms held me back._

"_No max, not this time, I can't let you keep flying away from what you clearly want."_

_I sniffed, "I don't know what I want, OK Fang!?" My voice was laced with confusion and worry, god tomorrow this will be so embarrassing. _

"_Max when I kiss you, you kiss me back, don't you understand that I love you and would do anything for you!?"_

_I froze. Fang loves me? Surely he meant like all the flock members love each other... I'm confused. Do I love Fang? I looked at his sad face tears almost brimming over from his eyes, he had just confessed his feelings and I hadn't said a word, he turned to walk off when I blurted out my true feelings back at him._

"_I LOVE YOU TO!" oh my god I said it out loud, I don't think that even Angel knew how I really felt about Fang but I had just now completely admitted it, how embarrassing. I saw him slowly turn around and stare at me in shock. My eyes flew to the floor in embarrassment, I couldn't face him now. Walking silently towards me his cold finger touched my chin raising my face to his. I took my chances by looking into his eyes and saw that they were very gentle and loving._

"_Do you really mean that Max? Just because I told you that I love you don't mean that you have to as well." He murmured._

_I put my hands on his face and held him close to mine, "I really do love you Fang, not because you said it, because I didn't realise until now how much I really cared for you until now."_

_He smiled one of his rare smiles at me, brighter than I had ever seen it before, causing my heart to flutter and for me to smile as well._

_He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, cautioning me with his eyes, but I leaned closer, showing him that I didn't mind. With that he leaned close and pressed his lips against mine, the kiss was gentle yet full of passion; I could tell that Fang was trying to show how much he loved me using a kiss, not words._

_I could feel his hands on my hips, bringing me closer to his body until not even a piece of paper could fit between us, that was when I fell on top of Fang, we were on my bed, wait? We had been moving? I was so into the kiss that I hadn't noticed._

_We had to stop to breathe and we just lay staring into each others eyes in silence. However I completely ruined the moment by yawning, Fang chuckled._

"_Come on Max we've got to go to bed now it's nearly... 2:00am."_

_I sighed I really didn't want him to leave, so I suggested that he sleeps in my room, I didn't want to let go off his warmth just yet. So he went into his room and changed into his long pyjama pants, no shirt and I wore shorts and a strappy top, what can I say, small clothes are cheaper!_

_We got under the covers, cuddled up to each other and fell asleep._

_End flashback_

Gosh that sleep had to be the best one of my life, so peaceful, no nightmares, nothing in the world could ruin this morning, somehow we had discarded the covers and just ,lay hugging each other for warmth, I was about to get up to retrieve them when Fang stirred and wrapped his wings around us, enclosing me like a feathery blanket. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me sweetly, which quickly turned passionate. I kissed him back, but that was the moment that Nudge burst into my room, speaking before she even came in.

"MAX! Have you seen Fang? He's not in his room!"

Her eyes widened at the sight of us and I could tell how bad this looked. Me kissing Fang while lying on top of him with his wings around us, we looked naked from her angle, as I was wearing shorts which Fangs wings covered up and my body was covering his pants, our shirts were covered by his wings as well.

Ok so maybe this wouldn't be the best morning of my life then...

Thanks for reading and please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG!! So many people reviewed this fic! It was totally unexpected but thanks so much!! I'm ecstatic! I really hope that anyone who read this enjoys this chapter as much as they enjoyed the last one! FAX CHAPTER!!!!

Disclaimer= The only way that I could even remotely be like James Patterson is if I aged a lot and if I had a sex change, I'm not going to so I'm clearly not James Patterson. I also forgot to add ages, so Max, Fang and Iggy and 15, Nudge is 13, Gazzy is 9 (I think) and Angel is 7.

Nudge just walked in on Max and Fang so I decided that I would begin this chapter in Nudges P.O.V, its probably really bad but hey if you don't like it don't read it!

Nudge P.O.V

As soon as I woke up I realised that I was hungry, so I jumped out of bed and ran to Iggy's room, you may ask why am I running there instead of to Max's room, well if you've ever tried her cooking you would understand but you haven't so I guess you don't. In other words, Max's cooking is terrible!!!

As I got closer to Iggy's room I spelt metal and burning. I flew the door open to find him and Gazzy on the floor making a bomb.

"What in the world are you two doing up at this time in the morning?"

"Well we can't make bombs when Max is up so this is the only time we can actually do this without interruptions!" Iggy said in an offensive tone, as if I was stupid or something. I left to go tell Fang what they were doing, it was safer than seeing Max and we just got this house and I didn't want them to blow it up!

I flew open his door to find that he wasn't in his bed and it didn't look like he had been all night.

So I panicked, what if an eraser got him, he's the strongest fighter, what would we do!?

I ran to Max's room for help, I quickly flew open the door speaking before I went in.

"MAX! Have you seen Fang? He's not in his room!"

My eyes widened as I realised what was in front of me, Max was lying on top of Fang naked, (AN OK people remember they are NOT naked but Nudge thought they were look back at the last chapter if you can see that from where she was standing they looked naked, Ok? On with the rest!) They were kissing, but froze when they saw me, for the first time in my short life I saw love, Max and Fang loved each other. Oh my god!

Max P.O.V

"Ok Nudge I know how this looks, just don't freak out ok?" I jumped off Fang and her eyes quickly snapped shut.

"Why the hell are you both naked!!!!"

"Nudge neither of us are naked look." Her eyes peeped open a little and she calmed down when she could see that both of us were clothed. However; Iggy, Gazzy and Angel ran in to see what all the noise was about.

I blushed as the flock looked between me and Fang who was still in my bed, his face back into an emotionless mask, I almost sighed thinking that I would have to wait until everyone went to bed to see him smile like he did earlier. This caused me to think back to Fang telling me he loved me and us kissing. Causing Angel to squeal in happiness, she ran over to be and hugged me tightly.

"I knew it!!!" She screamed.

Oh no, now not only Nudge knew but Angel did to, I suppose that Fang and I should just tell Iggy and Gazzy.

I jumped as I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Fang.

"Um listen you guys, Max and I are kind of together now." He blushed a little when he said this; I think this was the longest sentence he had ever said in front of the rest of the flock.

There were mixed reactions to this piece of news, Angel and Nudge started lightly bouncing up and down clapping their hands in excitement, Gazzy was staring between me and Fang his mouth wide open and Iggy was grinning at us as if he knew that we would get together all along.

I decided that after this sentimental moment, we should all get ready to take on the day. So I slipped into leader mode.

"Right! Iggy go make breakfast, Angel set up the knives and forks, Gazzy go in the shower, Nudge help Iggy, Fang go supervise them making sure they don't wreck havoc, last time we left them alone, there was a food fight. Ill go in the other shower." They were all just looking at me, minus Iggy of course. "Come everyone move move move!"

I heard a chorus of "Yes Max" and Iggy muttering about even having a boyfriend couldn't make happy. "I heard that Iggy!!" I yelled.

"You were supposed to Max!" He yelled back.

I sighed and headed towards the shower, except I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I quickly turned around, Fang was till here.

"Fang what are you doing here I asked you to supervise the ki" He cut me off mid sentence with a kiss. I quickly responded until I felt his tongue poke at my closed lips, this was new. I opened my lips nervously when I felt his tongue touch mine, I moaned and quickly pulled him closer to me.

When we broke apart I looked at him shyly, what if he didn't like it, what if I had morning breath? Oh god!

But the look on his face was happiness so I'm guessing that he enjoyed it.

He pulled me close and leaned his forehead against mine, and said something that I totally wasn't expecting, "Max that kiss was amazing, you're moan was totally hot, if I could kiss you all day I would, and by the way, when you order me around it's a real big turn on." He winked.

"Oh my god."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and story alerted my previous chapters, I can't believe that some people even favourite author and favourite storied me!! I didn't think it was that good!! I haven't really had much inspiration for this chapter recently but I finally made a break through and got a plot! Please remember to vote on my poll because no-one has done so yet and I'm pretty much up for writing anything you guys want, so please, please, please, please vote!!! GUYS THIS CHAPTER GETS A HIGHER RATING BUT NOT YET M SO IM NOT GONNA CHANGE IT, OK?

Disclaimer= If I wrote the Maximum Ride novels there would be lots more fax in them, and as there isn't much (well enough for me anyway) I'm not James Patterson, OK?

Max P.O.V

"Oh my god."

Am I going deaf? Did FANG just say that? I felt something funny in the pit of my stomach, causing me to shiver. I needed a cold shower... now.

As soon as the water hit me I covered, my mouth to suppress my shriek, the cold water instantly chilled my bones but my overheated body instantly cooled down, this was the only advantage to the dreaded shower. After I washed myself and my hair I jumped out, dried and got dressed. By this time I could smell the fry up from the kitchen; this was when I realised how hungry I was.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the plate that was set aside for me, I quickly scoffed as much food in my mouth as possible until I felt a pair of eyes on me, I peaked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Fang was sitting next to me looking at me intently. He was grinning, which caused me to catch me breath, now I was even angrier at him for making me feel so helpless.

"Have a nice shower Max?"

I glared at him. Though I decided that ignoring him would be best suited for everyone.

"Having a lovers tiff already?" Iggy snickered. This caused him to receive a punch on the arm and the use of a wasted glare.

Angel quickly butted in, "Iggy, Max is sending death glares to you."

He grinned so I decided to answer his earlier question, "No, nothings wrong for your information, though I didn't think it was you're business." The amount of venom in my tone was obvious; I think that the flock could realise not to mess with me this morning, because no-one spoke after that.

I slowed down on my breakfast because I didn't want to choke, the flock would be in mayhem if I died... Hmmm what could I do? Revenge. On Fang. Oh yes this would be great! Thank god Angel had gone to play in her room with Celeste now or she would be mentally scarred for quite a while!

"So Gazzy, what do you want to do this morning?" I asked, while placing my hand on Fangs thigh, he jumped causing me to muffle a laugh.

"What's wrong Fang?" Nudge asked, which also almost made me laugh again, he cast a stern look at me and said "Nothing." Typical, even in these situations he would speak only 1 word. So I wanted to do something which makes him squeak. So I slid my hand up a little higher, he swiftly looked at me, eyes wide. I think that this was the first time that I had truly shocked him. I continued to slide my hand up his thigh, His eye twitched and he let out a groan as I rested my hand on the top half of his thigh.

"Gee Fang what is up with you today, I know our life sucks but there's no need to moan about it!" Gazzy almost yelled which made me smile; he sometimes gets my habits and turns into what Iggy likes to call a Max-let

I lightly brushed my palm over his crotch then took my hand off this thigh and announced that I was going to go read in my bedroom, Fang cast a furious look at me .

I walked away smiling with success though what I didn't know was that Fang was following me.

I walked into my room leaving the door open until I heard it close with a slam, my back was suddenly pinned up against the door and Fang was leaning over me.

"Did you think that you could really get away with teasing me like that Max?"

He leaned closer ensuring to brush his entire body against mine, causing me to groan this time.

"Will you ever learn Max that I always win so give up this little teasing game you're trying to play before you get in too deep because there is no possible way that you will win."

I leaned closer and nibbled his ear lightly.

"You need to learn that I don't go down without a fight Fang, and this is no different."

Please, Please, Please review!!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews they're amazing! I know I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I didn't get round to it so here is my update today! And I hope to update every Wednesday from now. So no need for me to say anything else on with the story!!

Disclaimer= I've done this disclaimer so many times; you'd think that you know now that I am not James Patterson.

MAX P.O.V

"You need to learn that I don't go down without a fight Fang, and this is no different."

With that I pushed him out the way and strode into the living room, it was quiet in there and very peaceful, so I decided to lie down and relax beings as I never get to do so.

The kids were outside playing with Iggy and Fang was somewhere around the house, no idea where though. I was so tired from talking with Fang all night so I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

FANG P.O.V (Daring I know but I thought that Fangs P.O.V was needed)

Did Max just say that? I was still getting over the shock from her stunt at breakfast, but this was taking things one step to far. So I quickly went to the bathroom to sort out my *ahem* problem.

When I finished I came out the bathroom and called out her name but no-one replied, hmm maybe she's still in a mood with me or whatever, I looked out the window to see the kids and Iggy playing tag, however Iggy managed it I don't know but... I walked into the living room to see Max sprawled out across the sofa fast asleep.

She looked so peaceful and very cute right then, I just wanted to kiss her that was when I heard a giggle in my head. Angel.

_Angel get out of my head right now!!_

_All right all right she replied moodily._

When I was sure that Angel was no longer listening in on my thoughts I turned back to Max, she had a piece of hair covering her eyes so I reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

She peeked at me through her squinted eyes, sat up and pulled me close wrapping her arms around me then pulled me down onto the sofa with her (they have a big sofa) and cuddled up to my chest, I felt myself becoming slightly drowsy as I could tell that Max had already fell asleep again, so with that I fell asleep as well.

GAZZY P.O.V (I know I'm very daring this chapter! May be useless but hey!)

Nudge, Angel, Iggy and I were playing tag outside until it began to get dark, I wonder why Max hadn't called us in like usual... well maybe her and Fang were doing lovey dovey stuff in doors, I still think that its weird having Max and Fang together, but in a way it seems right, like a real mom and dad! Not them useless people that gave me and Angel to the school for money.

We ran through to find the house silent, maybe they had gone out. We walked into the living room as there was a TV show on fashion that Nudge wanted to see. Typical. Until we saw Max and Fang curled up asleep on the sofa. I heard Nudge and Angel say "Awww cute" at exactly the same time which was weird.

Fang groaned, rose his head and looked at everyone, he looked sort of surprised which was funny because Fang never shows emotion. He looked at Max and shook her shoulder lightly she muttered a few words that I couldn't understand but I'm pretty sure I heard the name Fang.

MAX P.O.V

I was dreaming so peacefully, Fang and I were in a meadow kissing, there were beautiful flowers everywhere. (LOL TWILIGHT REFERENCES!) But I was rudely awoken by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Max come on wake up sweetie the kids are here" well that certainly got me up. I peeked through my eyes and saw the kids surrounding us, Iggy was smirking, Gazzy looked at us as if we had sprouted new heads and Nudge and Angel looked at us with happy faces, I have no idea why though.

Fang stood up and held my hand to pull me up. I was silently shocked at his gentlemanly manner. So I took his hand and he pulled me to the kitchen which I had only stepped into a few times, reasons obvious.

He pulled me into a kiss pushing me up against a cupboard, we continued kissing until we had to pull away to breathe. Damn oxygen.

"Max I have something to ask you."

Huh wonder what he wants...

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out on our first date?

"Um sure Fang"

Well this should be fun!

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thanks so much for all those that reviewed and story alerted me, you guys don't even understand how happy all the reviews make me!! I have posted my fic on time which I hope pleases all of you! So on with the story!

Disclaimer= Ok I love lots of things that I don't own and this is one of them.

MAX P.O.V

All that he wanted was a date?

Well I could do that easy enough, though I was worried about leaving the flock Iggy would be ok in charge he had done it plenty of times and his hearing was fantastic.

I was in a daze most of the day, in Max's happy land and literally drifted around everywhere, didn't yell, didn't panic and I think that's why all the kids noticed I wasn't my usual self.

"Fang what's wrong with Max? If she wasn't awake I would have thought that she was sleepwalking!"

With that I was roughly pulled from my day dream. I looked up to see Fang grinning.

"Well I don't really know to be honest."

Please don't mention the date Fang please, please, please. I thought trying to make him hear me, yet I forgot that there was mind reader amongst us.

"Oh my god! Max and Fang are going on a date tonight! Oh my gosh can Nude and I get you ready please!? And can we go shopping!? This is going to be so awesome!"

That girl has been hanging around with Nudge far too much.

"Angel No you can not help me get ready I can do it myself and I will also go shopping on my own because I remember what happened last time!"

_Flashback_

_Hey Max can Angel and I get some new clothes because ours look hideous, they don't even blend in amongst tramps!! _(No offence to tramps!) _I sighed, oh well anything for a peaceful life... Alright you can go just don't buy too much! They had already took my credit card and ran off so I don't think that they heard half of what I told them. We met back around an hour later to see Nudge and Angel holding loads of bags and surrounded by them as well, someone had to have helped them bring them here. My mouth fell open, and I could tell that my face was going red. Q"ANGEL NUDGE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!! NOW YOU WILL TAKE MOST OF THESE BACK OR SO HELP ME I WILL TAN YOU'RE ASSES SO BAD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A WEEK!_

_End Flashback_

"All right all right" she muttered glumly.

However what everyone didn't know was that I could actually do my hair, apply make up and buy nice clothes, but there was one thing that I had t ask Fang first.

"Fang, where are we going because I need to know how to dress..."

"Just wear casual Max you look gorgeous in everything." He smiled and walked away.

So much for the make up and hair idea then.

The hours flew, and before I knew it I heard a knock on the door, what the? oh well better answer it, I hope its not a salesman they don't ever understand that you don't want to buy what they're selling!

It was Fang. Outside. Okay...

"My lady you're carriage awaits" he said in a cheesy knight voice. But to my surprise there was actually a car in the driveway, however I decided that I wasn't going to ask where he 'borrowed' it from. So I hopped in the car and we set off somewhere.

We took many twists and turns which confused me on how Fang found this place and then we stopped in a road.

"Wow Fang I knew how romantic you were but a date on the road wows you certainly know how to treat a girl!" He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me out of the car, we headed down a pathway until I saw a field, it had flowers in it and there was a blanket with a basket of food on the floor, it was stunning, I looked at Fang eyes wide to see him nervously eyeing my expression, I turned to him and kissed him to let him know that I loved it, because I thought that expressions would be better than words.

He grinned, obviously pleased with himself then he led me to the blanket and we laid down watching the moon and the stars.

AWWWWW SO ROMANTIC!! A very fluffy chapter and I just thought that you should all know that I don't think that I'm adding any angst in this fic so if you don't like fluff don't read! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed and enjoyed that chapter :) OK In one of the reviews that I got it said and I quote, 'you don't update for like ever' there is a few things wrong with this part of the review, sure I update every Wednesday I made that clear and sorry but I'm busy and cant update every day and also please don't put like in your sentences like that it bugs me soo much :)

MAX P.O.V

This date had to be soap opera worthy, it was so romantic, I'm not a hopeless romantic but I was enjoying every second of this.

Fang pulled a basket of food from beside him and opened it, revealing bacon sandwiches, my favourite! They were still hot so I think that Fang had to have only just cooked them. I took a bite and moaned in delight. I felt a pair of eyes on me and saw Fang eyes on me, he quickly dropped them to the ground and was blushing, and huh that was different from this morning when he was saying about how much I turned him on, but at least he was showing emotions which was so cute!

FANG P.O.V

I tried to make the date sweet because girls are supposed to love this kind of thing; I looked it up on the net because there was no way that I would write it on my blog! Imagine that; Hey guys anyone know how I can please the girl I've loved for years on our first date? God how embarrassing would that be!? I made her some bacon sandwiches because I know how much she loves them, I passed her one and watched her bite into it and moan in delight. To my horror I began to blush as my teenage thoughts got the better of me.

I hadn't only brought Max here to have our first date, there was something that I wanted to ask her as I felt like all the flock needed a break, a break from America, yes I wanted to go on a holiday, preferably somewhere hot because I loved the heat and Max in a bikini would be fantastic... NO I couldn't have those kinds of thoughts around Angel as she would be mentally scarred for life, though what Iggy constantly thinks of I'm surprised that she's still sane.

So here goes... "Max, I've been wondering, do you think that we could possibly have a break... from everything?"

She stiffened. "What do you mean? You want a break from 'us'? Are we a mistake?" I could see tears begin to fall from her eyes so I quickly rectified my wrong use of words, cursing in my head on how stupid I had been.

"Of course not from us! Gosh Max I would never think that! I meant like a holiday, for the entire flock to get away from things for a while beings as the Max card doesn't ever run out I thought that it would be nice.

She calmed down and smiled at me, "I think that it would be nice to, somewhere hot though because you did promise that after Antarctica that we would all go." I grinned at how in sync our minds were.

We lay back down and watched the stars a little more, kissing in odd occasions, until we could see the sun begin to rise. We got up and went back to the house in the 'borrowed' car, shared a long kiss then went to our separate rooms.

MAX P.O.V

The date was so amazing much better than the one that Sam and I had shared, I had to admit that I was a little panicked when Fang said that he wanted a break, until I understood that he meant a holiday.

I mean why hadn't I thought of that before? A holiday is just what we need, so I decided that Fang and I could ask the flock about it tomorrow.

I was awoken by Angel and Nudge bouncing on my bed, speaking like an auctioneer person would, so I could answer any of the questions as I didn't hear a complete one.

"STOP! Right Angel, Nudge, is Gazzy and Iggy awake yet?"

"Yes Max, even Fang is, which is why we came to see you, Fang said that you wanted to talk to us all about something..."

"Yeah we did, I guess I'll get up then."

I rose and walked into the kitchen not caring how I looked, as we've all been seen looking worse at some point.

Fang and I smiled a secret kind of smile to each other and called the flock for attention.

"So, what do you all think about a holiday?" We grinned.

Please review, and if you review please, please, please suggest somewhere that you would like the flock to go and the best or most popular place could be used in the next chapter! Thanks! :)


	7. Im so so sorry! Please read

OH MY GOODNESS I CANT BELIEVE I HAVENT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!

I'm now writing the final chapter of 'Stuck in the middle with you,' but I have been so busy revising and doing my GCSE's (British exams, if you don't know what they are don't worry about it.)

Also my mother and step father are now getting divorced so everything has been really difficult at the moment.

I know they aren't valid excuses for not writing but I'm really sorry for disappointing any of you out there, but I'm really working on it.

For those of you which are supportive thank you for that, those of which aren't... well tough luck, ill update as soon as possible.

Thanks!!

Love Hannie xoxo


	8. Chapter 7 ta da :

A/N Thanks for all your understanding reviews, especially you Maxine (you're review was really sweet!) :) Ok so I think that this will be my last chapter of this fic :'( it will be fluffy obviously and I know that it has taken me quite a long time to get out, and of course I'm really sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I'm not a good enough author to be James Patterson, so clearly I'm not.

MAX P.O.V

After many arguments and many tears shed, (mostly from Nudge and Angel) we finally agreed on a destination.

We were going to Jamaica!! (Right, I wrote this place because many wanted them to go to the Caribbean and I've been to Jamaica before so I thought it would be better if I could describe it the best I can from experience.)

Finally heat, relaxation and well Fang! (Who doesn't want that??)

This was going to be so much better than darn Antarctica, Lissa the red haired wonder and Brigid the paedophile scientist wasn't going to be there either! I was ecstatic.

If it's possible to jump while flying Nudge and Angel were doing it, we were on our way to a huge plane which would take us there, luckily the 'Max Card' didn't run out and we were able to book the whole holiday using the internet which Fang has become a real whiz at using.

When we got to the airport handed in our tickets and blended in with the crowd, trying to make ourselves as conspicuous as possible, you never know where any enemies may be, and even though we feel claustrophobic around to many people we had to do this for safety.

We finally got on the plane and settled into our seats, I had laid out some very firm rules for on the plane, it wasn't like the private jet so we had to act 'normal.' Iggy and Gazzy has been banned for making or using bombs and Gazzy had to try not to *ahem* let rip. Nudge had to be as quiet as possible (which overall wasn't really quiet at all) and Angel wasn't allowed to use her powers.

I made sure that everyone was in pairs for our seats; the groups were Iggy and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, finally Fang and I. It was probably a course for disaster but they promised to behave while using bambi eyes so I couldn't resist. Anyway I didn't mind because I was with Fang so everything would be ok.

I curled up to Fang who wrapped his arms around me and smiled into my hair, the flight went quicker than I thought and the kids actually followed my rules (For once!) all of them fell asleep because of boredom.

We got off the plane and were hit by the heat immediately, it was like a breath of fresh air, I love the heat and missed it so much!

As we had no luggage we didn't have to go through the luggage section, so we found a locked door which Iggy picked and escaped to the skies. We had bought a map so we could know where we were going easily enough.

We had booked a hotel before hand so we headed there immediately, the view was beautiful from what we could see, the beaches looked amazing, the sea was the brightest blue and it was so tempting to jump straight in but I demanded that we at least take our small carry on bags of clothes to our rooms. The hotel was gorgeous and looked far too good for us but we walked in nervously surprisingly we weren't judged and people didn't even cast an eye on us.

We got our room key and headed to our rooms, we had three because it was easier than having everyone in one room. We put all our things away and changed into our swimming things, Fangs bare chest almost made me drool, as I said, nothing better, at first I thought that we would get cold while flying but the weather was so warm that we didn't have to worry.

We got near the beach quicker than expected maybe because everyone was so excited, Nudge was babbling on about who knows what and only Angel was listening, Iggy and Gazzy were flying quite close together whispering, I rose and eye brow at them because I knew they were up to know good, probably planning to make another bomb which I was totally against.

I was about to fly over to them but Fang moved closer to me and said "Don't worry about them Max; this holiday is about letting go just relax my sweet."

Jeez who could say no to that, ill admit it, I'm a loser for romance!

I smiled at him as we began to descend and felt the soft but hot sand under my feet, as soon as we landed I was bombarded with questions, all of them asking if they could go into the sea, I just shouted "YES" and everyone ran off except for Fang and I, it was lucky that most of the flock slept on the plane because it was almost sunrise, we planned going on the beach late because it was pretty much empty, though we could see that further down the beach there was a party.

Fang pulled me close and laid on the beach to watch the sun rise, casting a beautiful glow on the water, he looked down at me and smiled, his eyes glittering, he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss, pulling me closer, we broke apart for air and continued to sit in a comfortable silence.

Finally I knew what I had and I was never letting go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so that's it!!! DONE! This fic has been a pleasure to write and please author alert me because I have a few new plots for other stories in my head, pairs which I'm likely to write about are:

Gossip girl (Dan/Blair)

Heroes (Peter/Claire)

Maximum Ride (Max/Fang)

Twilight (Carlisle/Bella)

Harry Potter (Harry/Snape or Harry/Draco)

However, if you have any other preferences don't hesitate to tell me.

Alright peeps love ya loads and please review!!

Hannie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
